


The Rebound Chick

by kirakira01



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rebound, Rebounding, crude - ish, mentions of sexy times, past relationships heavy, so much implied...or i tried to, thoughts heavy, was supposed to be short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakira01/pseuds/kirakira01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy knows exactly what she and Steve are doing and who they are to each other; Steve doesn't think she does, at all; and, Bucky thinks he needs more help than he does.</p><p>Natasha though? She knows they are all idiots.</p><p>That's why she's going to have so much fun with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rebound Chick

He doesn't know it, but she may be a little in love with him. Her heart is all warm and mushy now. Especially whenever she could lay beside him, and scratch his scalp with her finger nails. He just looks so relaxed and free, and he's snoring like he wants to blow a brick-house down. And no, she totally doesn't got it bad. 

Well, it's not like anyone else knows. Besides Natasha. Natasha always knows with her all-knowing ways.

Damn super spy and her not-so-cryptic meanings. "You're happy, Darcy. What did you do with Steve today?" Always the same statement and question or variation of after she so much as sees Steve. Whether it's him dropping off some coffee and a croissant for her, or a quickie in her office. Somehow, Natasha always knows and finds her afterwards to casually drop the bombshell, and throw all her emotions into disarray.

Once, Darcy thought Natasha had let her off, but no; instead she did it in front of Steve. His grin then was so blindingly bright and achingly sweet, she jumped him the second they were alone because she needed to remind herself of what they are and who they are to each other.

That beautiful but deadly troll. 

As if Darcy didn't have enough trouble as it is keeping a lid on her feelings. Several lids actually. Probably more lids than a DIY fanatic. Or is it not enough lids? What's that saying about pots and lids? Too many pots and not enough lids? Or is it the other way around? 

She was still musing over this when soft full lips pressed against hers and she sank deeper into the bed with the all too familiar added weight of pure hard muscles atop her body. The long drawn out moan was inevitable when he was just so damn yummy. And good. And wicked.

This. This is why she is in so much more trouble than she already was because serum or not, his breath reeked, but she couldn't stop.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Steve barely gave her time to catch her breath before he thoroughly scrambled her brain again with his tongue, and his hips grinding against the apex of her thighs. "Where were you?" He kissed down her throat to the center of her chest, and bit into her breast bone.

"Darcyland. Population: Darcy. Where I'm the Ruler, President, and Mayor. You may or may not have heard some idiots refer to it as Crazy Town."

She felt Steve's entire being pause for a moment before he started again with renewed vigor. Pinning her deeper into the mattress and thoroughly caging her between his forearms as he ravished her.

She knows what he wanted in that moment, what he thinks he wants.

But because she also knows what they are, and who she is to him, she can't give him that part of her. 

Instead she hides. She hides her thoughts, her true feelings, and she uses sex to avoid any discussion about it.

After all, she's the Rebound Chick. 

And Darcy? She may not be a genius, spy, soldier, or super, but she knows. She knows a lot of things.

Including the fact that that's all she's ever going to be to Steve. The Rebound Chick. Even if he doesn't know it yet.

___

"How does she not know?"

Bucky snorted as yet another bag flies off its chain and into the wall. He ponders how much of a headache whoever handles the finances for this place has on a daily basis.

"Buck, I kind of need help your help here."

Buck automatically looked at Steve with a raised eyebrow and a dropped jaw. Yea, he's shocked. Steve's shocked even the Winter Soldier.

He's shocked that the punk actually asked him - well, anyone really - for help. Even when he was five foot nothing and weighed less than 90 lbs wet, he didn't asked for help. Not when he was bleeding on the ground and blacking out nor when he was on the doorstep to destitution after his Ma died.

Steve dragged his hands up and down his face, rubbing his eyes and dragging it through his sweaty hair and folded his hands behind his head in an air of total surrender.

"I don't..." he licked his lips when he was done. "I don't think I can hold on to her for much longer if I can't convince her that I love her, Buck." He paused and his eyes and expression broke his heart. "I'm losing her."

Great, and now he wanted to kill a dame for breaking his best buddy's heart.

He's also gonna have to report it to Wilson in his next therapy session seeing how the urge to eliminate a civilian definitely doesn't fall on the road to redemption.

Thanks a lot, Stevie.

___

Surprisingly and unsurprisingly, Buck was little to no help.

Surprising because he was always good with dames. Whether it was cheering them up, asking them for favors, or seducing them into bed, Steve have never seen him struggle with any woman - old, young, even babies stopped crying in his arms.

Bucky may not remember, and not because he was brainwashed and more because he didn't think it was anything special, but Steve remembers.

He remembers when the old man Green wanted to evict Steve after his ma's died. They all thought that it was only a matter of time before Steve's next bout of sickness, and without his ma, chances are he'll die in his room with none the wiser. The old man didn't want to deal with that, and he honestly couldn't blame him. Even if he was a cranky old chrome-dome.

But somehow, and Steve had to smile at the thought, somehow Bucky had charmed his rather rough around the edges old lady into letting Steve stay.

"You're an angel if I ever did met one, Mrs. Green. If only you weren't already married." Steve caught him saying to her once with a boyish grin and an outrageous wink while her husband's face flushed behind her. Steve wasn't worried about it the flirtation because while the woman was clearly pleased, she was also sharper than a knife, and definitely too much woman for Buck to handle.

He also understood that a key part of Bucky's charm was always knowing what each woman wanted or needed, and apparently, for Mrs. Green, it was a ruse to make her husband jealous and pay more attention to her.

So, while Steve was looking into cheaper housing in shadier and shadier neighborhoods, Bucky had been sugar talking the woman with flowers and compliments, and reminding her how good it was for neighbors to look out for one another.

It continued until after another long day of doing odds and ends for different people to stay afloat, he returned home to find an apple pie and a note thanking him for being such a good renter from Mrs. Green. So, Steve got to stay in the same building as Buck, and when he tried to thank him, all he said was, "Please. I just need ya where I can keep my eye on ya, ya know?" He'd then shove Steve a bit before laughingly put an arm around his shoulders.

And of course, there was also that time where Buck had somehow managed to charm a few French women into sharing a bed with two American soldiers. 

Unsurprising though because Steve took notes, and more or less, applied those same concepts to Darcy by figuring out what she wanted and needed. So, Bucky really didn't give him anything new to work with.

He didn't buy her flowers or showered Darcy with compliments because the one time he gave her a bouquet, she gave him a close-mouthed smile and she received compliments with the prickliness of a cactus. It was often met with sarcasm or often strange or uncomfortable comments. On the other hand, when he gave her coffee or bagels or really, any baked good, she often threw herself at him as she thanked him (sometimes with kisses or a memorable blowjob right in her office) after retrieving the "goodies."

He also called her a myriad of pet-names. Sweetheart, darling, and doll were often whispered in her ears. Once, he called her, "Love," outside the bedroom, and she froze. He saw her eyes and body position itself towards the nearest exit, and as much as his heart broke, he also panicked. So, he automatically stopped. 

They also definitely didn't have any problems being physically intimate with each other in public. Darcy set that precedent for them from the very beginning. Whether it was wrapping her arms around the crooked of his elbow while they walked, leaning into him while they talked in the common room kitchen, pressing herself against him when she leaned in for a kiss on his shoulder or his chest whenever she felt like it sometimes, or directing his mouth, fingers, and dick where she wanted them in bed.

So, when he worked up the nerve to try again, he figured he'd try it in the bedroom, but she had completely stiffened before launching herself at his mouth. He only got away with telling her he loves her when he got her in the throes of absolute bliss. 

Sometimes, she'd even say it back then. Never, "I love you," but it's gotta be implied. Because even while she was losing her mind, she was declaring love for his mouth, his fingers, and his cock and what he was doing to her. So by extension, she also loved him, too. Right?

And fuck. Steve knows, alright. He knows he's grasping at straws and is absolutely desperate for Darcy, for her to share any part of herself to him. Even if she's only willing to share just her body for now, he'll take it because he's scared she'll leave if he pushes for more, and yes, he's also a fucking coward for it. 

But he doesn't want to go back. Not back to the quiet awkward company he had with Beth where they had absolutely nothing in common, and not back to Sharon where he had too much, too much history and shared experiences, that it both made too much sense and not at all, for them to be together.

He's not with Darcy because she's there.

He's with Darcy because he always wants to be with her. Much like he always wants to be with Bucky. If only she understands that he loves her, if only she knows what Steve knows, they call would be so full of happiness. So, he's gotta show her, and he's gonna. As soon as he figures out how.

"You're all idiots." Natasha breaks through his thoughts as she crunches on an apple and shakes her head.

His brow furrows, but he doesn't dignify the comment with a reply. Instead, he finishes packing the hearty omelette he made and a pitcher of fresh orange juice he squeezed, and leaves the kitchen common room for Darcy's office, completely unknowing of a figure following him in the shadows.

Meanwhile, Natasha continues to bite into her apple, and curses Steve for not leaving her any orange juice or freshly baked good that morning. Annoyed, she decides to invite Clint to visit and steal Darcy from under them. They may be all idiots, but she likes them that way.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be a short fic with a quick happy ending.
> 
> It somehow became more right when I copied and pasted it on here. (During the final edit...)
> 
> This came about while I was trying to write the second chapter to my other story (I keep rewriting it/changing it; props to all those authors who sticks to their storyline), and this one came out much more easily than the other one. So I decided to just post this.
> 
> I realize that this is more setting the stage than anything, but I kinda like it as is too.
> 
> If this continues to come out smoothly then I will continue it; however, I'm going to write it where I can technically end it at each chapter. So, yeah, no promises because I really want to write the other one more.
> 
> So tags (and probably the rating) are subject to change, and this will certainly be focused on Darcy (if I continue...)
> 
> (I also have problem with tenses..., sorry about that, but feel free to point them out so I can fix it :) thank you for reading!)


End file.
